La Prophetie
by Pierre-Blonde
Summary: Vaston continuez à mentir à Harry? Mais jusqu'a quand? Et que se passetil quand tout change? Et que ce passetil quand il la connait? L'accepteratil?


**

* * *

Enjoy ! **

**Titre : La Prophetie n'est pas tienne.**

**Couple :** ? (Aucun pour le moment)

**Résumé : Vas-t-on continuez à mentir à Harry? Mais jusqu'a quand? Et que se passe-t-il quand tout change?**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, seul l'histoire m'appartient et les personnages inventés par moi.

**Rating :** Tout public pour le moment.

**Note de l'auteur :** Il ya dance ce chapitre, 2 chapitres. Le chapitre 2 est un floue et baclé (desolée) dans une petite partie car je n'ai eu aucune immagination sorry.

Prologue: You have one message!

_''Bien le bonjour, a tout nos editeurs, aujourdh'ui nous sommes le 28 juin, il est 10h45 et le soleil brille. Nous avons deja 36 degres ...''_

Harry dans son lit eteingnit le poste radio, qui etait sur table de nuit. Aujourd'hui, encore, il avait mal dormit. Harry ne dormait plus trés bien depuis son retout, 3 semaine. Il ne prefera pas y pensé tout de suite, donc il sorta du lit et se regarda dans le mirroir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais voyait sur son visage, un air malade, triste. Et ce regard... un regard qui, devinait, avoir vu trop de choses.

Il ne pouvait sombré comme ca! Mais comment ne pas pensez a toute ses horribles choses, qui se passer en ce moment meme, dans le monde des sorciers et moldu.

Il y avait bien trop de mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a une semaine, un village sorcier, en Écosse, a etait brulé. Toutes les adolescentes et femmes on etait violées sans expection, les berceaux de bébés brulaient et les hommes on tout subit, de longues souffrances avant de mourir. Il y a deux jours, Fudge a etait retrouvé en morceaux dans sa salle de bain. La communauté sorciere a etait toute de suite paniqués.

Alors le ministère, a crés des centre speciaux où enfants et adultes sont envoyés pour etre protegé mais l'Ordre du Penix savait que c'etait une facon plus facile pour se faire tuer, car regroupés a un endroit les Mangemorts tuaient plus vite et en nombre.

Harry n'en pouvait plus des mauvaises nouvelles. Il savait que la nouvelle vague de chaleur etait du aux pouvoir de Voldemort.

Il chassa ses penses obscures et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Harry avait un pris d'abdos car dès qu'il le pouvait il fesait du sport mais surtout il avait laissés poussez ses cheveux qui lui arrivait au menton tout herissés. Plus tard il descendit dans la cuisine. La tante Petunia, de son long le regarda d'un air appaisé. Elle avait beaucoup changé avec lui. Elle essayait d'etre tendre et gentille car au fond d'elle meme, elle avait toujours appreciait Lily et Harry etait son dernier souvenir.

-Bonjour, bien dormit? demande sa tante.

-Bien merci.

Il alla s'assoir a table.

-Où sont Oncle Vernon et Dudley? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, Dudley est parti chez sa marraine pour la journée. Vernon travaille.

-D'accord.

La tante Petunia lui posa une assiette de bacon et oeufs devant lui et il mangea.

Elle s'en alla espionnait des voisins par la fenetre du salon.

Apres avoir finit son assiette et il remonta dans sa chmbre. Harry vut Hedwige, une lettre a la patte. Il alla l'aceuillir. Il lui caressa la tete tout en disant:

-Oh, ma belle Hedwige, tu as une lettre pour moi. Merci!

Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne me connais certainement pas mais moi je te connais. Je m'apelle Gladys Tissma. Je suis une vieille connaisance du defunt Sirius Black. Nous avons etait amis a une epoque. Tu dois certainement de te demander ce que je te veux? Je veux te voir. Le 28 juin à 13h22, je sonnerai a ta porte, a Privet Drive. Je sais que tu dois te poser des question mais le temps viendra cette heure-ci. Les codes de reconnaisance sont les suivant:_

_La question que tu dois posés tu la seras au bon moment. Je porterai un vetement moldu que j'aurai certainement mal choisis. _

_Aurevoir Harry Potter_

_P.S.: J'ai intercepté ta chouette cette nuit dans un parc, où elle mangé une souris._

_P.S.2: Je viendrais accompagnée de personne que tu connais._

Harry resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. Mais que voulait dire cette lettre?

Il le saura à 13h22, si elle ne vient pas trop tard. Mais qui sont ces personnes? Des Mangemorts? Des Sorciers?

Chapitre 2 : Deja Vu.

À 13h, Harry etait au comble de la nervosité. Il s'etait assis sur le peron de la porte et observait les gens passait. Deux filles particulierement jolies passairent devant lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il regarda leurs fesses d'un air interessait. Les deux filles le remarqueraient et glousseraient comme des gamines de 4 ans.

Hé oui, Harry avait changé de partout. Ils aimaient matés les filles mais il restait toujours aussi timide. Bon, bon, Harry se ressaisa et regarda le ciel.

À 22 pile, deux femme et deux hommes furent devant sa maison. La femme avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui arrivait au fesses. Elle portait une robe decollete rouge/noir avec un jean et des tongs rose avec des lunettes de soleil vertes. Les hommes qui l'accompagnait etaient Lupin dans un costume elegant, c'etait une 1er mais il avait toujours des cernes enormes et un air piteux. La personne a ses cotes etait Tonks avec son t-shirt de Bizarr' Sisters et avait des cheveux roses court.

Si Harry aurait etait un moldu, il aurait penser un troupe de cirque.

Il essaya de ne pas bouffer de rire et s'avanca près de.

-Bonjour Remus, Tonks . Il serra la main de Remus.

Il fit la bise a Tonks et la dame au decollete s'approcha et de lui.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis Gladys. Et elle le prit dans les bras comme ci, ils se connaisent depuis longtemps. Harry, genait, se trouver a bouffer sa poitrine. La jeune femme ne le remarqua pas.

-Je suis tellement heurese de te voir, tu es vraiment le portrait de tes parents, ca fait si longtemps que j'essaye de te voir.

-Attendez, dit Harry, si vous etes vraiment Gladys, repondez a ma question.

-Oui bien sur, dit-t-elle deconcerté en le lachant.

-Quel est mon patronus? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand un sourire, et lui reponda.

-Un cerf, qui ressemble a Cornedrue.

Heureux, Harry leurs demanda de le suivre à l'interieur. Remus et Tonks se donnaient la main. Le couple avait beaucoup evolué depuis, ils allaient se marriés en aout quelques jours, apres le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Dans le salon. Ils s'assirent. La tante Petunia etait faire des courses, qui prenait toujours 3h.

Kingsley sortit et Gladys se retourna vers lui.

-Ecoute Harry nous sommes venus te chercher.

-Nous pouvez pas tout dire, dit Remus.

-Partir où? Au Terrier ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, autre part mais on te le dira plus tard.

Harry les regarda perpexle. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passait?

-Il faut que nous partons tout de suite, dit Tonks en regardant une montre à son poignet.

-Mais... Faut qu'on parle, dit Gladys.

-On ne peut PAS, il y a une reunion non-programme dans 15 min!

-Bon d'accord! resigna-t-elle. Harry vas preparé ta valise, ecrit une lettre, pour dire que tu part, a ta tante et oncle, on reviendra le 27 juillet, pour ton anniversaire qu'on fetera ici même.

Hary fit tout ce que Gladys lui demanda et ils se mirent tout ensemble devant la cheminée. Gladys se mit en 1er et dit:

- Chateau des allées et venues.


End file.
